Nie ma to jak dobra Operacja
Chris: -Ostatnio w Dżungli Totalnej Porażki.....Nasi zawodnicy musieli wytrwać prawie cały dzień w lesie, obrzydzani zgniłymi jajkami, lub wysadzonymi w powietrze....Na koniec rozegraliśmy bitwę na rozciągnięcie ciał w której Harold nie wytrzymał, bo go coś zabolało, to dzięki Courtney drużyna Zabójczych Pum pojechała do 5 gwiazdkowego Hotelu....Właśnie wrócili....Na ceremonii u Wrzeszczących Goryli odpadł Harold, który nie chciał, żeby jego dziewczyna, LeShawna odpadła, a na koniec pocałowali się....Kogo dzisiaj wyśmiejemy?Kto okaże się mięczakiem? I czy moje zęby mogą być jeszcze bielsze(pokazali jak zęby mu się błyszczą)??Dowiecie się tego w DŻUNGLI....TOTALNEJ....PORAŻKI!!! (czołówka) Wiadomo 4 rano Courtney z dziewczynami ćwiczą Jogę(tym razem Jogę).... Courtney: -Co byś cię zrobiły, gdyby ktoś w waszych chłopców odpadł z programu?? Nagle Izzy się zachwiała i upadła: -Dobre pytanie, myślę że i tak kiedyś się spotkamy....Więc ja bym płakała, i powiedziała że będę za ni tęsknić Gwen,Courtney i Bridgette powiedziały tak samo....Nagle wstali chłopcy i zauważyli ćwiczące dziewczyny.... Geff: -Czy to Joga? Courtney: -Tak, jak chcecie możecie się przyłączyć :) No i się przyłączyli, aż wstało słońce.... Geff: -Jej jaki to jest Piękne, ale istnieje dziewczyna, która jest jeszcze Piękniejsza(i spojrzał na Bridgette) Bridgette się strasznie zarumieniając.... Owen: -Izzy chodź do mnie na barana, będziesz miała lepszy widok, ale myślę że i tak jesteś od tego ładniejsza... Izzy: -OOOooo Owen jesteś taki słodki I wskoczyła mu w ramiona i mocno go przytuliła.... Courtney: -Ejj mam pomysł wbiegnijmy na klif, będzie lepszy widok, a Trent zagra nam jakąś piosenkę.... Minęło 10 i już byli na klifie, usiedli po turecku, a Trent zaczął śpiewać Piosenkę, przez całą czas patrząc się na Gwen(obok niej siedział) Courtney położyła ręce do tyły, Duncan tak samo więc dotknęli się rękami..... Izzy siedziała na barkach Owen'a a Bridgette wtulona w Geff'a Gwen: -Kocham te wakacje....Poznałam tylu wspaniałych ludzi, i chyba znalazłam swoją drugą połowę(popatrzyła się na Trenta)..... Na śniadaniu .... Chris: -Dzień doby obozowicze, wiemy że wam się tu podoba wiec dzisiaj nikt nie odpadnie, jeśli..... Courtney znudzona: -To by było za piękne, gdyby ktoś nie odpadł....JEŚLI!!! Chris: -Jeśli, pokażecie że umiecie dobrze zoperować.... Bridgette: -CZŁOWIEKA!!!??? Chris: -Tak, martwego Bridgette zemdlała... Pokój zwierzeń: Bridgette: -To niemożliwe, nie dam rady operować martwego człowieka....Na widok krwi słabnę.... Courtney: -Czy on się dobrze czuje?? MAMY OPEROWAĆ NIEBOSZCZYKA??!! NAWET NIE WIEMY JAK..... Courtney: -Nawet nie wiemy jak operować zwłoki.... Chris: -Dlatego macie tu książki potrzebne wam do operacji....Macie cały dzień i całą noc na przygotowanie się....Jutro pokaże wam sale operacją....BIERZCIE SIĘ ZA TE KSIĄŻKI(Gwiżdże w gwizdek) DJ: -Nie dam rady na widok krwi mdleje... Bridgette: -Ja też.... Courtney: -No dobra podzielmy się na grupy....Więc tak DJ i Bridgette boją się krwi więc będą pielęgniarzami, poszukajcie książek na ten temat Geff: -Ja boje się patrzeć na ludzkie organy, zaczynam wtedy wymiotować Owen: -Ja też Courtney: -Dobrze, wiec będziecie oczyszczać skrzepy krwi, znajdźcie książki o tym... Izzy: -Ok też chce być pielęgniarką....Idę czytać.... Courtney: -Ja będę operować Duncan: -To ja z tobą... Courtney: -No dobrze, wiec bierzmy się do pracy... U Goryli Heather: -No dobra, ja i Beth będziemy operować, Trent i Gwen wy będziecie pielęgniarzami, LeShawna i Lindsay, będziecie pomagać we wszystkim....Ok znajdźmy te książki i do roboty.... O Północy.... Courtney, budziła przez cały czas wszystkich żeby nie spali...A kiedy chciała zasnąć policzkowała się a to skutkowało na jakieś 2 godziny, wiec każdego policzkowała i przepraszała.... Heather, robiła to samo co Courtney, i też przepraszała.... O 4 rano, Courtney,powiedziała że Tai-Czi dobrze robi na Bezsenność, wiec wszyscy poszli a kiedy skończyli...Czuli się jak Nowo narodzeni...Potem wrócili do lektury, była 7 wiec Gwen namówiła wszystkich na Tai-Czi efekt był ten sam.... Gwen: -Wybacz Courtney że ściągnęłam Tai-Czi od ciebie, ale jeśli nikt ma nie odpaść, musimy współpracować... Courtney: -Nie gniewam się...Też chce żeby nikt nie odpadł... Ok 9 rano... Chris: -KONIEC WKUWANIA!!! Wszyscy: -I tak skończyliśmy.... Chris: -Jej, nie wyglądacie na zmęczonych.... Bridgette: -I nie czujemy się tak... Duncan: -No dobra zrobiliśmy swoje, teraz dawaj nam tego nieboszczyka.... Chris: -No dobra, chodźcie do sal operacyjnych W namiocie Szpitalnym.... Chris: -Oto wasi nieboszczykowie, macie wyjąć wszytko co się w nim znajduje....Nie uszkadzając niczego....BIERZCIE SIĘ DO ROBOTY... Courtney: -No dobra, Duncan, zaznacz miejsce nacięcia, najlepiej na klatce piersiowej... Heather: -Beth ty nacinasz, ja zrobię miejsce nacięcia No i tak się męczyli z wyjmowaniem organów....Aż w końcu pojawił się problem w drużynie Pum... Courtney: -Zostało nam jeszcze serce...(przestraszyła się).... nie dam rady, serce jest za mocno przyczepione do krwiobiegu...Jeśli je tak po prostu przetnę, krew zacznie się lać...Mogę jeszcze zrobić lekkie nacięcia, przez co będziemy mieli mniej czasu, na przyszycie....W każdym razie poleje się krew.....Duncan zrób to za mnie, nie dam rady.... Duncan: -Założę się że dasz... Bo to ty dałaś rade nas wybudzić podczas nauki, ty zmotywowałaś nas kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowaliśmy, i to ty zrobisz ostatnie cięcie, wierze w ciebie( wziął ją za rękę) i nadal w ciebie wierze, i nie tylko ja... Courtney uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym powiedziała: -Bridgette weź nici, DJ znajdź igły, Wyjmę to serce, a potem szybko przyszyjemy.... Courtney szybko wycięła serce, a Duncan zaczął szybko zaszywać ranę, potem pomagała mu Courtney...Ze środka zaczął już krwawić, ale udało im się dokończyć robotę.... Ale niestety Goryle były szybsze.... Chris: -WRZESZCZĄCE GORYLE WYGRYWAJĄ!!! A więc ktoś dziś odpadnie z Zabójczych Pum....Widzimy się na ceremonii, a wy Goryle jedziecie do tego samego Hotelu co Pumy wczoraj... Na ceremonii Chris: -Oddaliście już głosy, przypomnę, osoba która nie otrzyma dzisiaj kwiatu Hibisku, będzie musiała udać się do portu wstydu wsiąść do łódki przegranych, i odpłynąć nią i już nigdy nie wrócić....NIIIGDY!!!....Duncan,DJ,Bridgette,Geff,Courtney.... Ostatni Kwiat i dwoje zawodników(Izzy i Owen wzieli się za ręce)........................(napięcie).....Izzy Izzy: -NIEEEEE!!! DLACZEGO OWEN LUDZIE!!!!! Pokój zwierzeń: Bridgette: -Wybacz Izzy, ale Owen przez cały czas się przewracał, i przewracał też wiadro z organami, przez co Geff wymiotował Izzy: -BĘDĘ ZA TOBĄ TĘSKNIĆ OWEN MÓJ TY PĄCZUSZKU.....(PŁACZE) MAM NADZIEJE ŻE JESZCZE KIEDYŚ SIĘ SPOTKAMY.... Owen: -IZZY, JESTEŚ NAJFAJNIEJSZĄ DZIEWCZYNĄ JAKĄ ZNAM I CHYBA SIĘ W TOBIE ZAKOCHAŁEM..... Izzy płacząc: -JA TEŻ CIĘ KOCHAM Owen wybiegł z łódki i pobiegł do Izzy, a Ona do niego i się pocałowali...A wszystkie dziewczyny, się na nich patrzyły robiąc: -OOOOOOOOooooooo!!!!!JAKIE TO SŁODKIE..... Chris: -Zapraszam na następny odcinek DŻUNGLI TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Dżungli Totalnej Porażki